The new and distinct Hemerocallis cultivar ‘Going Bananas’, hereinafter also referred to as ‘Going Bananas’ and “the plant” is a new and distinct plant. It was hybridized by Chris Meyer in the summer of 1992, and discovered as first flowered in 1994 as part of an on-going hybridizing program to develop new and improved cultivars. The plant was found growing in trial fields of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The plant has been successfully propagated by division methods at the same nursery to produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.